The Trouble with Mud
The Trouble with Mud is the tenth episode of the third season. It first aired on the Shining Time Station episode A Dog's Life in 1991. Plot One morning, Thomas is being cleaned when a muddy Gordon arrives. Thomas tells Gordon to have a wash down, but Gordon does not care and leaves. A strong wind is blowing and Gordon's driver tells him to slow down. At the next station, Gordon sees a sign saying "All trains must wash down daily". James is just finishing with his wash down and Gordon's driver tells him it is his turn now, but Gordon blows off steam and mud flies all over James. Gordon's driver tells him that now he has to wait until James gets another wash, but Gordon does not and leaves to pull the express. The Fat Controller is waiting for Gordon at Knapford and tells him that, because he is muddy, Henry will have to take the express. Gordon leaves to get a wash down and then pulls trucks for the rest of the day. James is getting ready to pull the express, when Gordon returns. Gordon warns James about the hills being slippery and says they he may need help. But James says that he does not need help and leaves. Earlier, a strom had swept across Gordon's Hill, blowing leaves onto the tracks. Though the strom had passed, the hill was still slippery. When James is half way up, his wheels begin to slip he rolls back down the hill. Gordon saw everything and helps James up the hill. That night, Thomas asks the Fat Cotroller if Gordon can pull coaches again. The Fat Controller says yes as long as he stays clean. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * Percy (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Gordon's Hill * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * Knapford Yards * Henry's Forest Trivia * This episode is based on the story Leaves from The Railway Series book, Gordon the Big Engine. * In the episode, the coaches of James' train are red, but in some photos, they're green. * In the US narration, the line "Freight trains! Freight trains!" is added. * When Michael Angelis renarrated this episode, the line "Goods trains! Goods train!" is removed. * In the original UK narration, the line "He felt his position deeply" is said, but in the renarrated UK narration, that line is left out. * When Gordon sprays James with mud in the original UK narration, the music is omitted. * In Germany, this episode is named "Again This Dirt". In Norway it is called "Troublesome Mud". Goofs * The cleaners washing Thomas all have skinny flesh-coloured wires for necks. * As Gordon says "Mind my eyes!" his right eye is wonky. * When Gordon bumps the trucks, he bumps them together but in the next shot they are moving one by one. * When James first sets off with the express, his wheels slip. * When James is sliding back down Gordon's Hill, look closely beyond the back of his train and you can see a clear wire pulling him back. * Gordon's eyebrows are missing at the beginning. * When Gordon and James are at the bottom of Gordon's Hill, a signal above them is set for "stop". * In a rare picture of James climbing up the hill, his eyes are wonky. * When James tries to stop, his pony truck is derailed. Quotes * Thomas: "Hello Gordon! You look as if you've had a mud bath. Be a sensible engine, have a shower instead!" Gallery File:TheTroublewithMud1991titlecard.jpg|1991 UK title card File:TheTroublewithMudUStitlecard.jpg|US title card File:TheTroublewithMudUStitlecard2.jpg File:TheTroubleWithMud!.jpg|James covered in mud Image:TheTroublewithMud1.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud2.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud3.jpg|Henry File:TheTroublewithMud4.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud5.jpg|James and Gordon File:TheTroublewithMud6.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud7.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud8.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud9.jpg|Thomas File:TheTroublewithMud10.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud11.jpg Image:TheTroublewithMud12.PNG Image:TheTroublewithMud14.PNG Image:TheTroublewithMud15.PNG Image:TheTroublewithMud16.PNG|Gordon at Knapford Image:TheTroublewithMud17.PNG Image:TheTroublewithMud18.PNG Image:TheTroublewithMud19.PNG Image:TheTroublewithMud20.PNG|Gordon's Hill Image:TheTroublewithMud21.PNG Image:TheTroublewithMud22.PNG Image:TheTroublewithMud23.PNG Image:TheTroublewithMud24.PNG Image:TheTroublewithMud25.PNG File:TheTroublewithMud30.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud31.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud32.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud33.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud36.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud37.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud38.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud40.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud41.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud42.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud44.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud45.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud46.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud47.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud48.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud49.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud50.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud51.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud52.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud53.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud54.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud55.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud56.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud57.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud58.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud59.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud60.JPG Episode 450px|left Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes